Night of the Two Lovers
by Alydrial
Summary: This is my version of the end of Romeo and Juliet. What happens when Juliet awakes? Where are the lovers when the Capulets come to the tomb? Did Romeo drink the poison? Find out these questions and more inside! Rated T to be safe.
1. Scene 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** This is my version of the end of Romeo and Juliet. Things that are marked with an asterisk (*) are in Shakespeare's Original lines or slightly modified. The paragraph below, in italics, also is. Please rate and give suggestions, ideas for more... **

**THIS IS IN SHAKESPEAREAN! Chapters in modern language to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the names, places, feud, and other things in this. I own the plot and a spiderman action figure. THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER!**

SCENE 1

_How oft when men are at the point of death_

_Have they been merry! which their keepers call_

_A lightning before death: O, how may I_

_Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!_

_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,_

_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:_

_Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet_

_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks._

Oh, that I may kiss those tender lips a final time.

(Kisses her.)

JUL: Romeo! By the swiftness of your arrival,

you must have received Friar John's letter.

Oh, but look thee yonder! What ill fortune is this?

Alas, Count Paris lies dead in the tomb! He was a good man,

though indifferent. I was to wed him! Forsooth, I'd have sooner

died myself; as my love lies with thee. Dear Romeo, pray, tell me,

did you strike him with your sword? I will not be enchafed if it was;

For you would not do it willingly.

ROM: I'm afraid t'was I who struck him, dear wife. But only to stop him from striking me; oh that I could have spared his life!

JUL: I forgive your sin; I would not have you dead. Oh,

if you were gone, I'd die a thousand deaths.

ROM: Dear Juliet, my only love, I died a thousand deaths,

ready to take my own life when I heard you were dead.

JUL: Surely not? You did not receive Friar John's message?

ROM: I did not. I came because I thought you had passed; I would have passed with you. Pray, tell me what it said.

JUL: It was Friar Laurence's device; the night before I was to be wed.

He gave me a concoction of some sort. For two-score and two hours I was to sleep; looking as if dead. Friar John traveled afar, delivering the message. You, my husband, were to come, and bear me hence to

Mantua.

(Voices heard from far away)

ROM: Juliet, sweet Juliet, we must flee; someone comes hither. They must not see you awake, nor I with you. Come, my love.

JUL: Soft you! Paris cannot lie there. Romeo, assist me in making him comfortable.

ROM: Very well, wife. Only for you would I put our lives at risk.

(they put Paris on tomb place where Juliet was laying. Voices come closer.)

We must flee, ere they find us here.

JUL: Come, dear husband. Let us leave this place.

(they run from the cemetery as people come.)

ROM: On we go, to Mantua.

JUL: To Mantua!


	2. Scene 2

SCENE 2

(Prince, Capulet, LCap, Montague, LMon, Friar Laurence, Nurse, Peter)

PRI: What misadventure is so early up, that calls me from my morning's rest?*

CAP: Prince, Lady Capulet and I arose early in the morning to pay respects to our daughter. And woe is me, but what should we find?

A tomb that holds Paris, not our Juliet.

PRI: Haply thieves stole her in the night?

CAP: 'Tis possible, but I do not think it is so.

LCAP: And how, pray you, did Paris fall?

FRLA: I believe I know the reasons why.

PRI: Say at once what thou dost know.

FRLA: Romeo was husband to Juliet;

and she was Romeo's loving wife.

I married them, on the day of Tybalt's untimely death.

Banish'd from the city, Romeo left. 'Twas for him, not Tybalt

that Juliet mourned. She was than betroth'd to Count Paris.

She came to me at once, and bid me help her lest she take her own life.

I gave to her a sleeping potion; it looked as though she was dead.

I wrote to her Romeo, that he should come hither and take her from this wretched place. Now here, I'll admit, is guesswork.

I believe that Romeo came, and Juliet awoke, leaving together to a different place.

As for the death of Paris, here is my humble explanation. Romeo, came, as did Paris to see fair Juliet. However, Paris would not permit Romeo to be near and they fought.

PRI: Sirrah, what made your master in this place?*

PARIS' PAGE: He came with flowers to strew his lady's grave;

and bid me stand aloof, so I did:

Anon comes one with light to ope the tomb;

and by and by my master drew on him;

and then i ran away to call the watch.*

CAP: O brother Montague, give me thy hand:* for fair Juliet, for young Romeo.

MON: Brother Capulet, if it were not for our distrusts, Romeo and Juliet might be with us still.

CAP: We will search every nation for them. Our family's wilt not hate any longer; the pain it causes is evident.

MON: My head is hit together with yours; this has not helped us. Let us begin now; the search for young Romeo and Juliet!


	3. Scene 1 MODERN LANGUAGE

SCENE 1

ROM: I will kiss her one last time.

(does so)

JUL: Romeo! You came quickly. Oh! Paris is dead on the floor! He was a good man, though not too special to me. I was going to marry him. Truth be told, I'd rather die. The only one I love is you. Romeo, did you kill him? I won't be angry with you, for I know you had a reason.

ROM: I'm afraid it was me, love. I did it to defend myself; though I wish he didn't have to die.

JUL: I forgive you. I would not have you dead. I can't live in a world where you don't exist.

ROM: I died a thousand deaths when I thought you where dead.

JUL: You didn't receive the Friar's message?

ROM: No. I came because I heard you died.

JUL: Well, Friar Laurence gave me a sleeping potion to make me appear dead. For two whole days, I looked dead. You were supposed to take me to Mantua.

(voices heard from far away)

ROM: We have to leave, someone's coming. They can't see you alive, or I, banished, with you.

JUL: Wait! Paris needs to lie somewhere else. Romeo, help me lift him.

ROM: Very well. Only for you would I do this.

(put Paris in tomb where Juliet was laying. Voices come closer.)

We have to go.

JUL: Let's go.

ROM: To Mantua.

JUL: To Mantua!


	4. Scene 2 MODERN LANGUAGE

SCENE 2

(Prince, Capulet, LCap, Montague, LMon, Friar Laurence, Page)

PRI: Why did you call me here?

CAP: My wife and I came to see our daughter. Paris is there instead!

PRI: Perhaps someone kidnapped her?

CAP: I don't think so.

LCAP: What about Paris' death?

FRLA: I think I know why.

PRI: Tell us.

FRLA: Romeo and Juliet were married by me on the day of Tybalt's death. Juliet came to me once engaged to Paris, and asked for help. I gave her a sleeping potion; it looked like she was dead. I wrote to Romeo and asked him to come take her.

I think Romeo and Juliet left, both alive. However, I think Romeo killed Paris, for Paris would not allow Romeo to come to Juliet.

PRI: Page, why did Paris come?

PARIS' PAGE: He came to pay his respects to Juliet.

CAP: Montague, we must end our feud.

MON: It is for that feud that our children are gone.

CAP: We will search for them.

MON: I agree. Let's go!


	5. Scene 3

SCENE 3

(Romeo and Juliet walk for a while, coming to the horse Romeo rode in on. He helps Juliet up and than sits behind her.)

JUL: Romeo, will we make it to Mantua by nightfall?

ROM: Fear not, sweet Juliet. I will ride through the night to make you safe.

JUL: It is not for myself I am worried. Has my mother found my tomb empty, save Paris lying there? Her only daughter gone; alas, I'll no longer be a Capulet, but a Montague, so pledged to thee I am.

ROM: Fair Juliet, my love, my life, I'll no longer be a Montague if thou wouldst have it; My name, wife, is hateful to myself, for it is an enemy of thee.

JUL: No; I will deny my name for thee. Let me be a Montague.

ROM: As you wish.

JUL: (to city) Farewell, Verona. Goodbye, city of my birth, my life, my 'death'. Oh, how oft my music played in this fair city; but soft! What is this? Look yonder, my Romeo, is that not a symbol of the Capulets? And not the Montagues in the distance? Come they hither to reclaim their children?

ROM: Aye, it is. We are nearly to Mantua; wouldst thou continue our journey or stop, my lady?

JUL: Forsooth, I wish to speak to them. But alas! Who can say what they will do? Let us speak to them, husband.

(Romeo turns the horse around.)

ROM: We shall speak with them, as you wish, wife. (Romeo gets off of the horse and carries Juliet down. They stand while the others ride up to them.)

CAP: Young Romeo, fair Juliet, whither goest thou?

JUL: Father Capulet, on to Mantua we ride to flee this city. For Romeo, my husband is banish'd and canst not be seen here.

MON: 'Tis true, he was banish'd, yet no one cares any longer. We wish to have you back in Verona, city of our heritage.

ROM: Alas, the Prince's pardon I have not.

CAP: 'Tis no matter. Juliet and I can ride to the Prince's court while you stay, awaiting pardon.

JUL: I shall not be separated from Romeo any longer. If he is not to be in Verona, nor am I!

CAP: Perhaps we can send for pardon.

JUL: So long as my Romeo and I are together, all will be well.


	6. Notice

To everyone– I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I keep meaning to, but it never happens. I regret to say that I don't have the time to submit, even tonight. I'm currently involved in a musical and studies, as well as other things. I promise that I will update, but I don't know when.


	7. Scene 4

(Romeo and Juliet are alone, sitting outside under the stars.)

JUL: Romeo, it mattereth not to me if thou art pardoned. We can leave this place.

ROM: Juliet, sweet Juilet. Thy wish is my command.

JUL: Dost thou think all will be well between our families?

ROM: Ay, I am certain of it. As certain as I am that thine eyes surpass the beauty of these stars.

JUL: You jest!

ROM: No, I speak true, fair lady.

JUL: Thou hast my love, Romeo.

ROM: As thou hast mine, wife.

JUL: What fortune it was for us to meet! Alas, I almost did not attend the dance that evening.

ROM: What fortune indeed. When I looked upon you, all my other loves were forgotten.

JUL: Other loves?

ROM: Mere infatuations. Rosaline, of the de Vega family. She had soft brown hair and dark eyes. Ay, what fire was in those eyes!

(Juliet stands.)

JUL: Behold the fire in mine eyes, husband, as you speak of this. Fare thee well alone tonight.

(Juliet leaves, entering her parent's tent. Montague arises from his tent and walks to Romeo.)

MON: What noise is this?

ROM: I know not what wrong I committed. One moment, my lady was telling me of her love. The next, she hast left me alone.

MON: Ah, Romeo, you have much to learn. What is it that you spoke of, before your lady was offended so?

ROM: Nothing much, Father. I was telling her of Rosaline.

MON: Rosaline! Romeo, canst thou not see what hurt such talk will have caused Juliet?

ROM: Why should it cause her hurt?

MON: You have much to learn, my son. Peace–and understanding–be with you. Fare thee well this night.


	8. Scene 5

(Juliet is working with her mother. Romeo is following her.)

ROM: Wife, do not be angry with me.

(Juliet doesn't answer.)

ROM: I know what wrong I did; I am sorry.

(No reply.)

ROM: Juliet, thou art the only one I will ever love.

(Juliet turns and walks off briskly.)

LCAP: Romeo, thou hast hurt my daughter. I understand, of course, that men are blunt. Leave her to herself for a while.

ROM: Yes, milady.

(Romeo sits on the ground, staring at the sky. For hours. Juliet approaches. As Romeo notices her, he jumps to his feet.)

ROM: Juliet!

JUL: Romeo.

ROM: Forgivest thou me?

JUL: Ay, though not so soon should it happen again. Mother tells me we leave at midday, to Verona.

ROM: What wouldst thou have me do?

JUL: Help the men prepare the horses.

ROM: Ay, it shall be done.

**I know it's boring–getting to the good part soon. Next installment in two weeks.**


	9. Scene 6

(Romeo and Juliet are strolling along the streets of Verona. It is early morning. All the others are having Romeo pardoned.)

JUL: Romeo, what was thou thinking, when I lied as if dead in the tomb?

ROM: I was ready to take my own life–what would life be, without thou, my wife?

JUL: Alas, I cannot imagine the sorrow I would have faced should I have awoken to see you lying upon the floor.

(They hold hands and walk a ways, only to stumble upon a passing woman. Juliet bumps into her and knocks things out of her hands. She leans down to pick them up.)

JUL: I'm so sorry, madam. I hope no damage has come upon your possessions.

(The other woman stands and smiles, reaching out her hand.)

ROS: Ay, you'd have done me a favor if they were! Pray, tell me your name.

JUL: I am called Juliet.

ROS: And I Rosaline.

ROM: Juliet, let's be on our way.

(ROSALINE notices Romeo for the first time.)

ROS: Romeo! What a surprise it is to see you here! I thought you had been banished!

ROM: We're receiving my pardon. Come, Juliet.

JUL: Ah, so this is the woman you spoke to me of.

ROM: Yes. Let us go.

ROS: Wait! Juliet, you must be Romeo's wife. I've heard of you.

JUL: And I you, from none other than my husband.

(Juliet turns a bit hostile.)

ROS: I congratulate you upon your marriage.

JUL: No doubt you'd like our roles reversed.

ROM: Juliet, please...

ROS: Are you implying that I would want to be Romeo's wife?

JUL: Well, as he wanted to be your husband...

ROS: You jest!

JUL: I do no such thing. All my life, your shadow will hang over our home.

ROS: I never loved Romeo! I never shall!

JUL: It matters not now; but his past love for you will haunt me until the day that I die.

ROS: For that I am truly sorry. Please understand that I in no way encouraged his love, or even wanted it.

JUL: That is but a small comfort to me.

(Juliet is softening, a tear rolls down her face. Rosaline shoves her things into Romeo's hands and hugs Juliet.)

ROS: Juliet, if Romeo didn't love you, why would he marry you? He is likely, and hopefully, quite over me. As for you, Romeo, how blind you are! Why would you mention me to your wife? Juliet, walk with me. While we're at it, Romeo, make yourself useful and take my things to my mother.

(Juliet laughs a bit and wipes her eyes. Romeo looks to the ground and walks away.)

JUL: He fights all opposition he can face, but at the command of a woman, turns and walks away!

ROS: Yes, you must learn to do it as I have.

JUL: How did you learn?

ROS: When we were younger, I had to order him away from my home. But we shan't speak of that.

JUL: No, pray, do tell. It is quite entertaining.

ROS: All right.

(Rosaline starts animately telling a story, and Juliet laughs.)


End file.
